


Wake a sleeping monster.

by Collectorofhats



Series: it's a monster's world after all. . . [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is trying to wake up his sister. Theres only one problem, she's a jagermonster and doesn't want to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake a sleeping monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Horatio and Ophelia are my OC's from the Girl Genius would. I own own my OC's Phil Foglio owns Girl Genius and Jagermonsters.  
> On a side note I alwayse thought that it would be fun if Jagermonsters ears could move, so I looked through the Girl Genius books I have and I think they might, so I'm going to roll with it.

“Ophelia. Ophelia, it’s time to get up!” Horatio poked his sister, hard.  
“Go avay.” She mumbled “Iz my day off. Hy can sleep if hy vant to.”  
“Ophelia…” he threatened. She hid most of her head under a pillow and growled when he tried to take it away.  
He sighed, “You really aren't a morning person, are you.”  
She didn’t respond but he thought he saw a pointy blue ear twitch. He grabbed the blankets and began to pull. Her form tensed under the blankets and her ear folded back. He froze, and let go of the blankets.  
The last time he had tried this, she had kicked him in the jaw and knocked him out for a few seconds. His jaw hadn’t been broken but it had been sore for a week. She had been human then, now she was a jager, and that same kick would do much more than give him a concussion. However he did this he wanted to be well out of kicking range when she woke up.  
Ophelia mumbled something and turned over.  
He thought of something and grinned. He turned and walked out of the room. Leaving the sleeping jager on the bed, he headed for the bathroom to get a bucket.

**Author's Note:**

> Splash!


End file.
